


A Proposal

by bittybee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittybee/pseuds/bittybee
Summary: Chat Noir asks Ladybug for advice on how to propose to his girlfriend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 495





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I wrote it out in about 10 minutes. Enjoy!

"Ladybug, could I ask you a question?" Chat Noir said softly. She glanced over at him, quirking her head in question.

"Of course," she replied, giving him a small, reassuring smile. Chat shifted uncomfortably, then reached into a pocket on his suit, pulling out a small box.

"It's... well, to put it simply... you know that girl I've been dating for so long?" he asked.

"Yes," Ladybug said, urging him on. He smiled, running his thumb along the edge of the box. "I'm... going to propose to her in a few days."

Ladybug gasped in delight, wrapping her arms around her partner in a quick hug. "Congratulations, Chat!"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his gloved hand. "Thanks, Bug. But, I wanted your advice. See, it's important that I make it special, so I needed someone to talk to in order to make sure it's perfect."

Ladybug smiled, straightening up a bit. "Well, I'll certainly do my best." Chat beamed at her.

"Thanks. I have a day out planned for just the two of us. We can visit a museum, go to the music festival in the park, and then we'll get dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then, I found the perfect place for us to just spend some time together. When it seems like the time is right, I'll propose."

All while he spoke, he continued to trace his thumb along the edge of the box. "I'll start with her name, and tell her all the reasons why I love her. How kindhearted she is, how brave, how selfless, how beautiful. How creative, and passionate she is. How lucky I am to have someone who is as absolutely incredible as her. And I know that words can't describe how I feel for her, but I can try, and hope she understands. And I'll kneel down and ask her to be my wife, if she'll have me."

Chat sighed dreamily, leaning up against the railing. "I just... I hope she says yes. She's the most amazing person I've ever known." When he looked up at Ladybug, his eyes widened. The young woman's sparkled with joy, a soft smile adorning her features. Chat's heart swelled at the sight. When Ladybug smiled, it wasn't just a quirk of the lips. She smiled with her whole being, radiating joy. It was one of the things that he loved about her. And about his Marinette.

"That was beautiful, Chat. I'm sure she'll love it," she said softly.

"One more thing, my lady," he said. Carefully, he opened the ring box, and revealed the most stunning ring she had ever seen. It was a simple, yet classic setting in white gold. A large diamond set in the center, framed by a halo of smaller stones.

"Do you think that she'll like this one? I know this is the style she likes, but what do you think?" She covered her mouth with one gloved hand as she looked at it.

"It's stunning. Exactly the kind of thing I would pick for myself, actually. I would be surprised if she didn't say yes." Her warm gaze met his own, her eyes twinkling, reflecting the lights of the city far below them. "And not just because of the ring. Chat, you're kind, and brave, and so much more. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Good luck."

He smiled, tucking the ring away. "Thank you, Ladybug."

A little over a week later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was standing on a rooftop just a short ways away from her parent's bakery. Several strings of lights were suspended over her head, crisscrossing artfully. Candles were placed strategically on the rooftop, the flames flickering gently in the cool night breeze. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was, and how familiar. She had seen this rooftop decorated very similarly once before. But that was years ago, when she was commiserating about her love life with a certain black cat...

She leaned up against the railing on the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her close.

"Adrien..." she whispered. He leaned down, kissing her on her temple.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said softly, his breath tickling her ear. She sighed contentedly, leaning further into his touch.

"Even more beautiful than I remember," she said.

"Oh? You've been here before?" She didn't have to look at him to know that there was a teasing smile on his face. She could hear it in his voice.

"Yes, actually. It was a long time ago, though. I met a stray cat that I knew, and we kept each other company," she said.

"I hear they make good friends," he murmured. She giggled at that, and turned around to face him. He looked down at her and smiled, blinking slowly.

"All the beauty of Paris is stretched out before us, and yet, you're still the only thing I want to look at."

Her cheeks warmed at his flattery. If he hadn't been supporting her, she feared she would have melted into a puddle right then and there.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the most incredible person I know. You're kind, selfless, brave, a creative and talented designer, a passionate and loving woman. You're my everything. I can't begin to tell you how lucky I am to have you by my side..."

Slowly, he reached for his pocket, and pulled out a small box, dropping down on one knee. Marinette covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle the small gasp that escaped her.

He flipped open the ring box and showed her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was familiar. She felt her heart stutter. She met his beautiful green eyes, which seemed to almost glow as they reflected the lights around them.

"Will you marry me?" the love of her life asked her. Marinette was trembling, because she recognized that ring.

She saw it just a week before, in Chat Noir's hand. There was little she could do to stop the warm tears that began to drip down her cheeks.

Adrien's face crumpled as he watched Marinette cry, and he immediately stood, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, Marinette. Are you okay? Is something wrong? I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

She looked up at him through tearful eyes, but she was smiling. It was the smile that he loved so much.

"Yes, Adrien. I'll marry you." She pressed closer into his embrace. "Oh, Chaton."

His mind screeched to a halt, catching on that one word and holding on to it. Adrien's face went blank, then cycled through several different emotions before settling on a mixture of awe and excitement.

Could it be?

"My Lady?" His voice was only a whisper, as though he couldn't entirely believe what he was saying.

"Hi, Kitty," she said softly, a small giggle escaping her.

And then he was holding her in a bone-crushing embrace. Holding her as though he would never let her go. He pulled back, and as soon as they locked eyes, they burst into laughter.

"I can't believe it, this entire time!" Adrien laughed. "I went to ask my girlfriend about advice on how to propose to my girlfriend!"

Marinette snorted at that."I know!" Then, another thought set in, and she gasped lightly.

"What?" Adrien asked.

Marinette had to fight to stop giggling long enough to say, "Imagine, we were both in love with eachother as kids, and didn't even know it!"

Adrien froze, his eyes going wide in disbelief. "No! Oh no! You're right! That's so terrible!"

That was all it took for the two of them to dissolve into a fit of laughter once more. They ended up sitting on the rooftop together, pressed up against each other and talking until the stars were beginning to wink away, and light grew on the horizon.

Marinette tilted her head up and pressed her lips against her fiance's, letting a small sigh of content escape her. "I love you, Adrien."

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, staring into her bluebell eyes. "I love you, too, Marinette."


End file.
